


Why me?

by KittyLevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Eren also has tattoos, Levi has a dog named farquaad, M/M, eren has weird alien powers, eren looks like his titan self with his hair and pointed ears and all that jazz, erens an alien, i'll add more people if i need too to the tags, levi has a dog, levis a butt, the word fuck is used a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyLevi/pseuds/KittyLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was a happy little farmer with his dog Farquaad, until one night he see's a weird "thing" fall from the sky and land in the forest. He of course, decides to investigate like a smart little cookie only to find a weird ass alien named Eren. </p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>(I currently have no idea if this is gonna be a two shot or something)<br/>(This is not beta read so I'm sorry for any spelling errors)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i got this idea to write about gay alien Eren when i was really sick and dying on my bed so i had to write it because why the fuck not? I don't know if this is gonna be a multiple chapter fic or just a two shot. I guess we'll just have to find out eh?

It was a normal day in Wyoming on the Ackerman farm. It was calming and there was nothing to bother him. The only thing there was nature and the birds. Levi was a 26 year old farmer on the north side of Wyoming, surrounded by miles and miles of land without a single human in sight. Why yes, just him and his tiny black lab mix, named Farquaad. Levi and his dog Farquaad were surrounded by trees, Levi hated but loved trees. His favorite insult was to call people "Big ass, stupid trees" but he digressed .

 

He was rather young to own a small farm, but it was passed down from his uncle Kenny that died a couple years ago; Before he became a farmer he was a well known business man for a company called S.C Co(Survey Corps) but after a certain incident he decided to leave the city and move to his uncles farm.

 

He had enough money to lounge around for a couple years without having to break a sweat, but he still loved to take care of the cattle and the vegetables, and he also made a bit of money on the side from selling his books.

 

It was an overall relaxing as fuck life and he enjoyed it. Life was swell. He still kept in contact with his friends that still lived in the city, and they even visited him once in awhile. In fact they were coming to his house next week, and were going to stay for a week or so depending on work. He wouldn't really say he was excited to see them per say, but it did get rather lonely here even if he had Farquaad to accompany him.

 

It was currently reaching sun down, one of his many routines for his day was to watch the sunset, as fucking cheesy as that was, but hey, it was fucking beautiful. He would normally just sit in his rocking chair with Farquaad laying on his lap nursing a cup of steaming black tea and while reading one of his favorite books. Just inhaling nature and all it had to give.

 

He was currently doing so, half empty cup of black lukewarm tea at his side, Farquaad sleeping on his lap, he had decided to read some of the works from Edger Allen Poe. The man was a saint.

 

The sun was barely peeking out from above the large, big ass trees, when he saw it... or rather, heard it. It could have very well been mistaken for a falling star, but that was the thing, it was falling to the ground... on Earth. Levi stared wide eyed as the big fire ball landed on the ground, maybe a mile or so away with a loud resounding 'BOOM' shaking the whole ground making all the birds and other animals run away in a panic.

 

Farquaad woke up with a jolt and started to bark and howl towards the forest. _What the actual fuck?_ Levi lightly padded the dogs butt to quiet him before quickly standing up. Farquaad in his arms Levi began to head inside with a loud bang of his door. He didn't know what the fuck that was but he'd seen enough movies to know not to investigate like a fucking dumbass.

 

He'd seen slither, _no fucking thank you_.

 

But he still couldn't deny the urge to find out what the fuck that was. Maybe it was some alien, or something.  He hoped it was friendly like E-T or some shit. Hopefully. If not he was surely fucked.

 

Maybe it was something like Signs, if so he had water guns in his closet. Don't ask why.

 

“What do you think we should do fuckface?” Levi asked the tiny black lab mix with a raised eyebrow the only thing he got in response was a small bark.

 

“You think so? Well, I don't have anything else to do...” Levi mumbled with a small sigh as he decided to just go.  _Fuck it_.  He was going to be a dumbass and see what that 'thing' was. He didn't know if it was a great mistake or not. He would soon find out.

 

He quickly put on his hiking boots and threw on a heavy coat and grabbed his gun and knife just in case. You never fucking know.

 

He honestly didn't even know if there was anything living that fell with the 'thing'....Wait what if it was the Thing? You know that movie with the Thing and the dog and the thing?  it could have very well just been a meteor that fell out of orbit Levi rationalized.  He honestly hoped that was the case. Levi grabbed Farquaads leash and attached it to his collar making the small dog bark in happiness at the thought of a walk. Too cute.

 

“Come on, let's go find E-T.” Levi said grabbing his flash light, Farquaad beside him as he left the house and entered the forest a small feeling settling in his stomach and finally figured out what it was after a couple of minutes of walking in the forest. It was fear.

 

\-------

 

Levi had been walking in the forest towards where he remembered where the 'thing' landed for a whole 20 minutes and there was still no sign of it anywhere, though it was strangely quiet which was a sign in itself. It wasn't until he reached some recently fallen trees and large markings on the floor did he start to see the smoke from a couple of feet away.

 

Levi stopped and examined his surrounding, listening, when he heard nothing but the chill of the night air Levi silently grabbed his gun, flashlight still in hand as he continued towards the 'thing' at a slow cautious pace, slowly starting to regret bringing Farquaad with him. Fuck him and his stupid decisions. But what his dear mother always said, a choice with no regrets is the best choice.

 

It wasn't until he got closer did he see a faint blue glow coming from the steaming, rock? No, as he got closer he saw that it was, shiny.

 

What the fuck.

 

Levi told Farquaad to sit and stay in a low whisper and the dog happily listening and sat down watching him with curious brown eyes. Farquaad didn't seem to be freaking out, so it had to be okay? Right? Didn't animals have that type of ability to tell when something was really fucked up and that you shouldn't approach it. He hoped so, because the feeling of fear and anxiety still filled his chest and in an icy grip making him slightly hesitate to get any closer.

 

But he made it this far, rather not pussy out now.

 

As Levi got closer a small dead stick cracked under his foot making him stop and curse under his breath before he continued his slow pace. The shiny ball, thing, was quite big. A bit smaller then a monster truck which was, pretty fucking big. So Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't just a tad bit scared. Just a bit.

 

Levi finally got close enough so that it was only a few feet away and he could feel the heat radiating from it. The more he looked at it, the more he realized that it almost looked like crystal. Explains why it's shiny.

 

It was both frightening yet held a unique beauty to it that made him stare at it in awe. Levi reached out a hand slowly until just the tips of his fingers skimmed the surface and was expecting his skin to burn from the heat but found that it was strangely cool, almost to the point of being as cold as ice.

 

What the fuck...

 

He finally laid his entire hand on the smooth surface and slowly rubbed it. Never in his life did he think he'd find something like this. His friend Hanji would be fucking jealous as fuck right now.

 

Levi was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a weird sound, almost like the sound of something creaking under too much pressure making him look around frantically wondering where the fuck that came from before he heard it again and realized that the weird crystal ball thing was making the sound. Levi let out a surprised gasp and withdrew his hand quickly as if he had been burned this time and slowly took a step back when it this time let out a loud groan.

 

What the _fuck_....

 

Levi flinched back when it let out another loud groan before the part of it that he touch started to shift making him stutter in his steps, his foot getting caught on a rock or something making him trip and fall on his ass as he stared wide eyed as a small part of it started to fucking open up like some sort of doorway.

 

A bright blinding light came from the new entrance making him cover his eyes with a wince. Farquaad whined and quickly hid behind him when suddenly a shadowed figure stepped in the entryway creating a halo around it's body, his blood froze in his veins and all he could do was stare like a deer in headlights as the strange figure slowly started to approach him.

 

Levi was pulled out of his state of shock when Farquaad whined again and pawed at his back making him quickly grab his forgotten gun that laid by his side and pointed it at the still shadowed figure with slightly shaking hands. “D-don't come any closer!” Levi warned and cocked the gun. He didn't care if he got injured, he just needed to protect Farquaad from this, thing.

 

The shadowed figure stopped and Levi could almost feel it looking at him. Studying him. Before it continued to walk towards him making him yell another warning. “I said stop! I-i will shot!” Levi yelled as it got closer and closer with each passing second. Levi put his finger on the trigger and was about to shot, but before he could even draw his next breath his gun was laying on the ground and the figure was cupping his face making him let out a panicked shout as he stared at the still shadowed figure that was emitting warmth as it held his face in it's hands.

 

Levi stared into it's shadowed face with wide eyes full of fear. The only sound filling his ears was his own fast heart beat and... humming?

 

Levi didn't realize the figure started to hum a slow low tune as he started to feel his mind start to go fuzzy and his vision begin to blur as he grew tired with each passing second. The figures strangely soothing voice filling his ears.

 

The last thing his blurred vision saw was a pair of glowing turquoise eyes staring back at him before he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments anyone?


End file.
